


Gonna give an old man a heart attack

by acheforhim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheforhim/pseuds/acheforhim
Summary: “I think you’re supposed to relax in order to fall asleep, Buck,” he says, pressing onto Bucky’s chest lightly to make his point clearer.“Fuck off,” Bucky says. “Not my fault you grew a beard.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 268





	Gonna give an old man a heart attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aisjustrunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/gifts).

> Ana asked for Steve visiting Bucky in Wakanda and I was more than happy to deliver ♥♥♥

Steve is almost giddy as he walks up to the small hut.

He hesitates at the door. He wants to walk right in, but he knows better. He knocks and waits.

It takes Bucky a while to get up – it would have been long enough to make Steve knock a second time, but his ears are sensitive enough to pick up Bucky’s quiet grumbling, the rustling of bed sheets, his heavy steps coming towards the door. When he opens it, his face remains grumpy for all of a second before his expression melts into surprise.

“Steve,” he says, voice so soft, it’s almost an exhale. It reminds Steve painfully of Azzano, of finding Bucky there, of him being in so much pain that he didn’t believe Steve was even there at first. Steve feels a wave of gratitude wash over him at the way he finds Bucky now, at the fact that he has a place to rest. To heal.

“Hey, Buck,” he says, just as gentle.

Bucky makes a noise, overwhelmed, and rushes at Steve, hugs his arm around his neck. Steve squeezes him back, gratified to feel that Bucky’s gotten softer—and he’s still warm with sleep. Without letting go, he carefully walks them back into the hut, closing the door behind them, and Bucky lets out a quiet laugh.

“I’ll get the coffee started,” he mumbles, but Steve doesn’t let him go. “Steve?”

“It’s way too early,” Steve says. “You’re not doing anything.”

“Wha?”

“Sweetheart, you’re only able to stay upright because you’re leaning on me right now.”

“Am not,” Bucky mumbles into Steve’s neck, leaning even more heavily into him. Steve laughs and happily takes his weight, then steers him towards the bed.

“You can sleep a few hours more.”

“’Time is it?”

“A little after five.”

“Jesus, Steve, why are you here so early?” Bucky groans, but doesn’t complain about Steve being _here, _lying at his back and wrapping an arm around Bucky to keep him even closer.

“I couldn’t wait to see you,” Steve admits. Bucky makes a small noise at that and turns his head enough for Steve to place a kiss at the corner of his lips. “Go to sleep, Buck. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You will?” Bucky asks, and Steve aches with how much he missed Bucky. With how much he knows Bucky missed him.

“Yeah, baby. I’ll be here.”

Bucky makes another little noise and quiets down, presumably trying to fall back sleep. With his hand over his chest, Steve can feel his heart running a mile a minute. He expects it to settle, but it doesn’t for a few long minutes, and Steve has to muffle a laugh in Bucky’s neck.

“What?” Bucky grumbles.

“I think you’re supposed to relax in order to fall asleep, Buck,” he says, pressing onto Bucky’s chest lightly to make his point clearer.

“Fuck off,” Bucky says. “Not my fault you grew a beard.”

That startles a laugh out of Steve. “You thinking about my beard, Buck?”

“Damn right I am,” Bucky says and turns to face him, tangling their legs together as Steve gets his arm around his waist, unable to stop holding him even for a minute. “Haven’t seen you grow out as much as stubble and you come on my doorstep looking like this,” he complains, his hand caressing Steve’s cheek gently. “Gonna give an old man a heart attack.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Steve says, more softly than he intended. “You get prettier every time I see you, Buck.”

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbles and rolls half on top of Steve, hides his face in his neck. “I just woke up, I look a mess.”

“You look amazing,” Steve argues and runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Your hair is so soft,” he says.

“Thanks, I wash it myself,” Bucky says and finally lifts his head again. “Are you going to insist we go to sleep or can I kiss you already?”

“You want beard burn that bad?”

“Maybe I do,” Bucky teases, and Steve leans in until their lips are touching. He missed _this _so much, just getting to be close to Bucky, to touch him. Bucky groans into it, his hand settling on Steve’s neck to pull him even closer, fingers slowly sliding up.

“You growing out your hair, too?” he mumbles against his lips, and Steve laughs.

“Not as long as yours.”

“Pity.”

“You don’t want me in a man bun, Buck.”

“Who taught you that stupid name for it?”

“Sam. Though he did say it was stupid, too.”

“Good man,” Bucky says, but Steve feels him tense. “How is he? Was he annoyed you made him travel at night?”

“He’s alright. And not really,” Steve says. “He didn’t… We didn’t wanna stay any longer than we had to.”

Bucky hesitates before he asks about Steve’s mission. “Was it a bad one?”

“We don’t have to talk about this, Buck. You don’t have to think about it.”

Bucky huffs. “You’re in the middle of it all. Sam, too. I’m gonna think about it,” he says.

Steve warms a little at Bucky being concerned about Sam, though it makes him ache a little, too. “We made it out alright,” is all he says.

Bucky sighs, but doesn’t say anything else. He pulls away and frowns at Steve’s chest.

“You didn’t take the damn suit off,” he says. “You don’t have to leave right away, do you? You said you’d stay.”

“No, yeah, I will,” Steve hurries to assure him. “I just wanted to lie down, didn’t think to take it off.”

“Consider thinking of it.”

Steve laughs. “Are you telling me to get naked, Buck?”

“Mm, that’d be nice, yeah,” Bucky says and shuffles back a bit to give him space. “Later, though. I wanna get some more damn sleep first.”

Steve huffs as he sits up to undress. “You’re the one who got all hot and bothered at the sight of me, Buck.”

“I’m hot all the time,” Bucky says, eyes already closed. “And bothered.”

Steve chuckles and nudges him back on his side so he can spoon him again. Bucky goes readily, and Steve can’t resist pressing a few kisses to his shoulder and his neck.

“Don’t try to start anything, Rogers,” Bucky warns sleepily.

“When do I ever?” Steve asks innocently.

Bucky huffs and brings his hand up to cover Steve’s on his chest. Steve smiles when he feels Bucky’s heart is calmer now, his breaths slower and deeper. He spends a few minutes just listening to Bucky breathe, feeling it under his hand and in his chest.

Like that, he dozes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mordrecl) ♥


End file.
